


Of All The Stars In The Sky

by morosexual_bastard



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Language, F/F, Graphic Violence, M/M, Maybe More Than Once, Multi, Nonbinary Character, eventually when everyone gets comfy, everyone is kind of cheeky though, i'm love all of the characters, okay, okay and maybe some of the beloved characters get hurt eventually., the super graphic violence isn't going to be until later though!!!, they're all soft and cheeky bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morosexual_bastard/pseuds/morosexual_bastard
Summary: What do you get when you mash magic, corrupt rulers, a little smidge of violence (okay maybe more than a smidge, i'ms o r r y), and our favorite boys in some mafia families? You get Of All The Stars In The Sky!I hope you enjoy!!!





	Of All The Stars In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is the first serious thing I've written in a long while!

“If I have to shake one more hand, I am going to vomit, Felix.” Their voice is hushed, a smile plastered on their face. He just barely nods, his voice is quiet. 

“I am going to scream if I get felt up by some old lady again.” 

They send him a sad look at the response. The amount of men whose hands have lingered for just a little too long, a little too close to certain areas that they’ve felt tonight. They understand completely. Lucian shudders and feels a hand on their shoulder.

“Are you okay, Your Highness?” 

They almost cringe at the title, though it helps that they know Xuxi hates calling them that, “I am.. okay, I would like to retire to my room soon is all.” He and Jungwoo give them a knowing nod, they’ve seen the hands, they’ve heard the whispered words. They both know how much they just want to curl up in their bed and read. 

“I can request that to be allowed if you would like?”

Jungwoo is always so sweet to them. It’s not always appreciated, especially while they are in one of their “I hate myself, I don’t deserve anything good” spirals. But in this moment? Surrounded by strangers, Lucian couldn’t ask for more. 

“That won’t be necessary, Mister Kim, but thank you for your kind offer.” 

He smiles softly at them before they turn back to face some random man.

“Hello, beautiful.”

Lucian can see Felix rolling his eyes and force their mouth into a hard smile.

“Hello, sir, what is your name?”

He puts a hand over his heart dramatically and they fight the urge to walk away.

“A princess like yourself asking my name? I must be dreaming.”

He puts his hand on their arm, stepping closer, causing Lucian to freeze.

“My name is Dong Jaeho, Your Royal Highness. I have a proposition for you.”

“Do you?” they question, trying to remain still. He is too close for comfort and they can feel eyes over their shoulder, burning into the man.

“I would like to discuss it with you, if you wouldn’t mind, Your Highness.”

Oh. They would, very much so actually. _The amount of men having approached me to be their concubine or an escort tonight is startling and I can’t promise that I won’t kick the next one in his- ___

__“Your Highness, I would like you to join me for a retreat across the seas. I could give you whatever you want. I could make you feel-_ _

__They don’t let him finish, tapping their foot twice. This is a signal that Lucian has established with Jungwoo and Xuxi that lets them know to step in._ _

__They stand in front of Lucian and suddenly they can barely see the man’s head over their shoulders._ _

__“That is enough, sir,” Jungwoo begins._ _

__“The Princess has official business in her country. She does not have the time to go on a ‘retreat’. Especially with a man with the likes of you,” Xuxi finishes harshly._ _

__Felix is grinning and joins Lucian behind them._ _

__“They really stand up for you like that?” he asks, his grin growing._ _

__“Oh hush, Yongbok, you know Youngho and Yongqin would do the same for you if you so much as thought about it,” they smile at him, eyes still facing forward. The man’s eyes were hungrily searching for them behind the guards’ backs._ _

__“What are you trying to say, you worthless pieces of shit. You don’t even deserve to be in the same country as Yongae, let alone spend time with her. You should kill yourse-”_ _

__Felix and Lucian freeze. They have heard these things aimed at our boys multiple times, but tonight it strikes a different chord._ _

__Lucian tap both of their shoulders and shoot them a burning stare. They stand still, if not rooted in their places more._ _

__“Be quiet, you imbecile, you have no idea what you are speaking of. We are leaving.”_ _

__They both turn and Lucian glares at the man before turning around as well. There is a loud thud and Xuxi stumbles, spinning around. Everyone’s heads turn, including theirs. The man is breathing heavily with a finger pointed at him._ _

__“What did you just call me, you filthy _peasant _?”___ _

____Lucian steps in front of Xuxi and knees the man. He falls to his knees with a groan and they hold up a hand so that Xuxi or Jungwoo don’t act. The music filling the room stops suddenly. Pulling the man up by his hair, Lucian grabs his jaw._ _ _ _

____“Speak like that towards my men again and there will never be another word uttered from your revolting mouth, are we clear?”_ _ _ _

____The man’s eyes are full of fear and he nods._ _ _ _

____They let go of his jaw and backhand him so hard they can feel his skull rattle. The guards of the palace are finally showing up and they pick him up by his arms._ _ _ _

____“Memorize this man’s face. His name is Dong Jaeho and he is never to be allowed near or within the palace walls again.”_ _ _ _

____They quietly nod and drag him out. Lucian turns around to see the room has stilled. That and their lovely father and mother are approaching at an alarming rate._ _ _ _

____“Hello, Your Majesties. What a wonderful night, am I correct?”_ _ _ _

____Their father grabs Lucian’s arm in an iron grip and their mother turns towards the majority of the room._ _ _ _

____“This ball is over. I am so happy you all attended. Have a wonderful evening!”_ _ _ _

____No one speaks a word as they are dragged from the room, Jungwoo and Xuxi following after quickly. Lucian can see Felix scrambling behind them, Yongqin and Youngho directly behind him._ _ _ _

____They are shoved into a side room as the lights flick on._ _ _ _

____“What were you THINKING?”_ _ _ _

____Lucian pushes themself off of the floor, looking at their burning palms up to their father whose eyes are quite literally burning._ _ _ _

____“I was thinking that man assaulted my guard.”_ _ _ _

____Yongho didn’t even look towards them as he spoke accusingly._ _ _ _

____“Is that true?”_ _ _ _

____Xuxi clears his throat, nodding._ _ _ _

____“I was punched in the back of my head, Your Majesty.”_ _ _ _

____Jungwoo steps up beside him._ _ _ _

____“This was after the man, Dong Jaeho, said inappropriate things towards Princess Yongae and towards ourselves, sir.”_ _ _ _

____My father’s glare is still blistering into them after Jungwoo finishes._ _ _ _

____“Why did you not let your guards handle it, Yongae?”_ _ _ _

____Lucian gets off the floor and stares at him boredly._ _ _ _

____“I wanted to make a point.”_ _ _ _

____“What is the country going to think seeing their beloved princess assaulting a citizen? What is the Kim Family going to think?”_ _ _ _

____“I really don’t give a damn, Yongho. The man and everyone in that room needed their places made clear. I did that. Now my guards and I will be left alone for quite a long time.”_ _ _ _

____Their mother sighs and comes over to Lucian with a sad stare, holding her hands out. They roll their eyes and hold their palms out to her. Light wraps it’s way around their hands and they feel a pleasant heat spread across their palms. She steps away after a few moments and the burning is gone._ _ _ _

____“Think before you act, child. Your actions affect all of us, you selfish-”_ _ _ _

____“You really want to call me selfish, father dearest? Selfish like practically selling your child to some other family? Or selfish like always putting your wants in front of others’ needs? Or selfish like treating your staff like trash that can be thrown out at any time? Or selfish like being a shit father and emperor because you can’t see past your own greed and desires?”_ _ _ _

____They’re in Yongho’s face now and their skin is burning from the heat radiating off of him._ _ _ _

____“Think before you speak, father.”_ _ _ _

____Lucian pushes past him and Jungwoo wraps an arm around their shoulder as they walk by him._ _ _ _

____“Let us go to your room, yes?_ _ _ _

____They lean into him, nearly sagging._ _ _ _

____“Yes, please.”_ _ _ _

____Xuxi, Felix, and his guards follow us out and Lucian can see their father bristling with anger in the back of their head._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t excuse you, you ungrateful child!”_ _ _ _

____They all continue walking and Xuxi whistles from beside Jungwoo._ _ _ _

____“You really said some.. interesting things back there, kiddo.”_ _ _ _

____Lucian sends him a weak glare._ _ _ _

____“You say that like it wasn’t true.”_ _ _ _

____He walks in front of them and begins to walk backwards with his hands up._ _ _ _

____“Hey, I’m not saying that. I’m just saying.. was it really smart to go off like that?”_ _ _ _

____Felix pipes up from the back._ _ _ _

____“She was right to say it, Xuxi.”_ _ _ _

____Lucian can hear the smile in Yongqin’s voice._ _ _ _

____“It was something to watch. I haven’t seen him put in his place like that in a while.”_ _ _ _

____“... I agree with Felix, sometimes you have to speak your mind to get your point across.”_ _ _ _

____They smile tiredly._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Youngho. The support is appreciated.”_ _ _ _

____Xuxi pouts and holds out his hands. They take them and he laces his fingers with theirs._ _ _ _

____“You know I support you, kiddo.”_ _ _ _

____“I know, Xuxi. You’re one of my most stark supporters! Who else would stay up all night reading over my work to make sure it sounds okay?”_ _ _ _

____Jungwoo makes an injured noise._ _ _ _

____“What about me?”_ _ _ _

____Lucian looks up at him and bumps their shoulder into his chest._ _ _ _

____“Okay, okay, fine. Xuxi, Jungwoo, Felix, Yongqin, and Youngho are my five most stark supporters.”_ _ _ _

____Before they start walking up the staircase, Yongqin winks at Lucian._ _ _ _

____“You know it, doll.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh hush, you dork.”_ _ _ _

____They all walk up the stairs and Lucian smiles at the soft glow of the main room._ _ _ _

____Felix squeezes their hand, pointing towards his room._ _ _ _

____“I am so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. I am going to lay down, okay?”_ _ _ _

____They nod and grin at him, wiggling their fingers in his direction._ _ _ _

____“Come wake me up if you feel any powers coming on.”_ _ _ _

____He rolls his eyes and walks away._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, sure, brother.”_ _ _ _

____Yongqin gives the rest a salute._ _ _ _

____“Since the prince is secure in his room, we are going to go process tonight and how to not annoy Mister _I Rule The World _tomorrow.”___ _ _ _

______Xuxi grins at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Have fun with that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jungwoo wraps Lucian up in a hug and they try and not think about how horrible the night was._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We are going to go lay down, okay? You know where to find us if you need anything, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They nod and look up at him, “I will let you both be for the night. Make sure Xuxi is okay for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He nods and Xuxi whines._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m right here. I’m FINE. And I can take care of myself, thank you for asking.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jungwoo lets me go and squints at Xuxi._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can feel the bruise growing that is on the back of your head. Don’t be a liar. Did you forget I feel everything you feel?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Xuxi throws his hand back and groans loudly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damn this bond!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They bicker while they walk to their room, Lucian can make out a few words before the door closes behind them. They smile at the thought of how long that small argument might go on for before going to my their room._ _ _ _ _ _

______The small orbs of light flicker around Lucian’s room, making them feel more calm immediately. The grass under their feet tickles in just the right way and Lucian heads over to their music box._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Play Home of the Light, Mina."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mina clicks and a soft voice emits from the box._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course, Lucian."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucian. After a long day of hearing Yongae, hearing their chosen name does wonders._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soft beats play from their box as they walk to their closet, yawning._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Show me Grey Bralette and Grey Shorts from the Sleep Collection, Amelia.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Lucian.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The closet rotates until the clothes they asked for appear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are these what you were asking for, Lucian?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucian grabs the clothes out of midair and there is a click._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Goodbye.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Turning, they walk into the bathroom, thinking about their supposed powers that are supposed to start developing now that they have turned twenty._ _ _ _ _ _

______Would they be like their father? Absolute control over the elements? Able to destroy or save entire countries with the flick of their wrist?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Or would they be like their mother? No limit to what they could heal? The ability to convince others of anything with just a blink of their eyes?_ _ _ _ _ _

______They shudder and squint at their wall, scrolling up to 110F._ _ _ _ _ _

______A hot shower is exactly what they need._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Play Among the Stars Playlist, Mina.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The box clicks from the other room._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Lucian.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Turn up to 50, Mina.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course, Lucian.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They close their eyes, thankful for their soundproof walls. Since Lucian has a one-way emotional bond with Xuxi and Jungwoo, they are allowed some privacy._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucian lets the water and the music erase their worries for quite some time and by the time they get out their skin is pink and tingling._ _ _ _ _ _

______After some time goes by, they try and decide what book they should read as they walk into their room._ _ _ _ _ _

______But. Small issue. There is a man sitting on their bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pure panic shoots through Lucian as they realize who he is._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hello there!” Chan says cheerfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucian can’t hear Xuxi and Jungwoo banging on her door. The door that has been forced into the locked position._ _ _ _ _ _

______They stand up straight and stare at Chan._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you want?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why, _you _, of course.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Another burst of panic rushes through Lucian’s body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am going to need you to elaborate, Mister Bang.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chan stands and dusts off his lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mister Bang? How official. You can call me Chris. Or Chan, I don’t mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He holds out his hand once he reaches Lucian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. What would you like me to refer to you as?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucian’s hand stays by their side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you mean when you say you want me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I would like to assist you in figuring out your powers. Help you control them. And after that, I want you to join my family.” Chan says, lowering his hand with a sad look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Join?” Lucian questions, voice shaky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Where are their guards?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes! Precisely! Join my family in all of our escapades. The rumor is. Since you and your brother, Yongbok, are children of the most magically talented known people to date, that you both will develop astounding powers. Even more astounding than your dear old parents. And I am going to need that kind of power when I try and reform the world.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucian stands frozen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Reform _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chan’s look softens._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know you’ve noticed how corrupt the world has gotten. No rulers care for their citizens. The world is full of greed and devastation. With you and your brother’s help.. We could change that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What if I said no?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man’s look grows sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then I would wipe your memory of our meeting and you would never hear from me again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________We could change that. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Could they? Would they be able to change things?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The world.. had gotten so messed up in the past few generations. Whenever Lucian was allowed to take trips around the country, they saw people starving. Children without their parents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lucian raised his chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What if I said yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chan immediately brightened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Then we could go get your brother of course! He has already agreed to work with my family so long as you agreed also.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lucian’s brain was racing, but they had already made up their mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You can refer to me as Lucian.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
